CrossWorlds  Part II
by Xiaahandrus
Summary: DISCONTINUED First I got dropped in the Naruto world and now I'm in the Bleach world? Just where the heck is this going!
1. Intruders!

**TO NEW READERS : Welcome! Thank you for clicking on my story! This isn't the actual beginning of this story, but a continuation. I encourage the reader to go read Part I first, but on the chance that the reader has not and doesn't I will be writing this as if the reader has not read Naruto or Part I. I will do my best to include plenty of details, but if something is confusing please don't be shy in asking questions. I'll answer if I can! Thank you!**

**TO OLD READERS : Thanks for sticking with me! I do know not all of you haven't read Bleach, but I will do my best to include plenty of details so everything makes sense. If there are any questions, please ask!**

**Woops! I forgot author's notes when I tweaked some minor details... Sorry if this sends people multiple emails!**

**Words- 2,140**

**

* * *

**

**CrossWorlds ~ Part II ~ Chapter I ~ Intruders!**

"…Everyone's here?" A gruff, elderly male voice asked as a pale man with shaggy silver hair walked through a pair of large doors with the Japanese number one on the front of it. He had squinted eyes and a wide, foxy smile that made him look mischievous at all times, whether he was actually planning something or not. He wore a black shihakusho under a white haoris with the Japanese three embellished on the back.

"Alright then," The same voice continued, "We will now begin with the subject of our meeting…" The speaker was an old man seated at the far end of the room, framed by ten people standing in rows on either side of him, six on his right, four on his left. Like the silver haired man, the old man also wore a black shihakusho, though his haoris was only draped over his shoulders with the sleeved hanging loose and it bore the number one on the back. He was bald, however he did sport a long beard with dark purple ribbon wrapped loosely around it to keep it in place along with a long mustache.

"Ichimaru Gin!" The old man said, talking to the silver haired man, "Captain of the Third Division, " The old man boomed out, sounding more than a little irritated.

"What going on?" The silver haired Gin asked, sounding just a bit coy, "Is it really that serious to call everyone here? Captains from around Soul Society, did you really come back here just for me?"

He was obviously mocking his fellow captains, distinguished by the white haoris over their black shihakusho with their division number embellished on the back. Ichimaru paused, glancing at the end of the row of four captains, "What's this?" He wondered aloud, "Captain of the thirteenth isn't here, what happened?"

"He's excused for injury," A dark skinned man with braided dark purple hair responded. Aside from the black shihakusho and white haoris bearing the number nine on the back, he also wore what appeared to be a rolled up orange bandanna around his neck and white sunglasses. This captain, Tosen Kaname did not bother to look at Gin as he answered in a neutral voice.

"He's not healed yet?" Gin asked, frowning, "Good luck to him…"

"Stop wasting time," A rough, gravelly voice snapped impatiently directing the attention to a tall, dark tanned man. His long, blocky face was partly obscured by an eye patch over his right eye while the left side of his face was marred by a long scar that ran from his strange black, bell-tipped spiked hair over his eye to his chin. He was frowning heavily at Gin as he continued, "Nobody came all the way back for chit-chat!"

Gin turned to face the taller man, not given a chance to respond as Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of Eleventh Division continued, "I heard that you went to deal with some intruders out of your jurisdiction, and, worse yet, you failed to eliminate the threats. Why? With your skill, four to five intruders should be a piece of cake."

Gin pretended to look surprised, but it was quite apparent that he was not. "Really? He didn't die… Hmm…"

"Huh?" Kenpachi responded, looking slightly startled at Gin's response.

"Strange," Gin continued, almost as if he didn't hear Kenpachi, "I was so sure I took care of him. Did my senses grow dull?" He wondered aloud, rubbing the back of his head and neck.

No sooner had he finished speaking than the light in the room flickered and a ripping noise sounded through the room. All the captains stiffened at the sound, looking around for its source when a swirling hole of black and white light opened above them, directly in the center of the two rows of captains before the old man sitting down, the Captain-Commander.

The swirling hole hissed and spat as most of the captains unconsciously moved a hand to his or her sword hilt. The hole gave another hiss, the outer edges contracting inwards a moment before expanding back out and something dropped out. The hole closed as the object hit the floor with a wet spat. A near lifeless figure landed sprawled, face down on the floor. The wetness of the landing came from the blood that splattered out from the unmoving figure who still made no move to get up as the puddle of blood underneath them grew.

"Captain Unohana," The old man spoke, silently giving an order.

Without a word the taller of the two female captains stepped forward. Her gray eyes were slightly worried as she knelt beside the figure, her thick black braid that was braided to around her neck to fall over her chest swinging. Quickly she rolled the figure over onto, what became apparent as a girl, her back.

In response she gasped, drawing in a quick breath that rattled wetly in her chest before coughing, spitting out blood as she did so. Unohana quickly cast a kido spell over the girl and poured her spiritual energy into healing her. As she did, she looked this sudden, strange arrival over.

She had brown hair that would hit her mid shoulder blade if it hadn't been bound up in a pony tail, though that was now falling out. The girl obviously spent a lot of time in the sun judging by her tan, though she appeared pale now from blood loss. Her level brow, wrinkled with pain even though she was unconscious, was set over a slightly large, straight nose that drew the eye to a pair of full lips complete with a cupid's bow. She was pretty enough in her own way, though not classically beautiful.

Unohana frowned as she increased the flow of spiritual energy into the girl. It was taking a great deal more effort than it should have in her healing, making the Fourth Division captain wonder just _what_ had done this to the poor girl. It took longer than normal, but Unohana heaved a mental sigh of relief as the edges of the wounds closed, the girl seemed relieved too since she took a deep breath and sighed it out.

The captain placed a hand on the girl's forehead, brushing a few strands of hair off her face, "She's stable for now," She told the assembled captains, "I need to get her to Fourth Division though for further analysis."

"Is that wise?" A heavily tanned man with brown hair and brown eyes, hidden partly behind a pair of glasses asked, "We don't know who she is or where she came from after all."

"Thank you Captain Aizen," Unohana replied politely, "But with this amount of blood loss she won't be waking up for a while, even then she'll be so weak she won't pose a threat to anyone."

"Perhaps it would be good to place a guard on her though," Captain Aizen persisted, "Just in case."

"Send her to Twelfth Division," A very odd looking man suggested. His skin was white, with a black patch of skin on his face beginning on his upper lip and extending to the center of his forehead and just above the outside corners of his eyes while leaving his nose white. His wide eyes were the same shade of gold as cup-like contraptions over his ears and on his chin. He wore an odd hat over that, it resembled a baseball cap turned to the side, only the bill had stretched to form to points that reached to the outside of his right shoulder.

"Thank you for the offer Captain Kurotsuchi," Unohana replied, "But I think she would fare better in my own Division where there are plenty of medics on hand to aid her. Doubtless she will be distressed when she wakes and I do not wish to see her any more distressed than she need be."

"But we don't know where she came from, she may be with the ryoka Captain Ichimaru confronted earlier," Captain Aizen protested, he had a feeling there was more to this girl than met the eye.

"No," Gin answered as he walked forward to peer down at the unconscious girl, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "She wasn't with them then anyway."

"She will come back with me then," Unohana concluded as she stood, "She will not wake up for a couple days at least and it will be several more after that before she'll even be strong enough to stand-"

Whatever else Unohana had been about to say was cut off as the girl gasped and her eyes flew open. A mix of a grunt and another gasp escaped her as she rolled onto hands and knees and pushed herself to her feet. She was breathing hard and visibly trembling with effort as her wide, panic filled brown eyes franticly searched her surroundings.

Whatever she was looking for she obviously didn't find as the panic ebbed from her eyes and her breathing slowed. She coughed into her hand, flecking it with a bit of blood, but it was obviously what was left in her mouth and throat from before from the little amount of it.

"It seems you were mistaken Captain Unohana," Captain Kurotsuchi said unnecessarily with a slight smirk. The girl looked at him with suspicious eyes, but they left him quickly enough as she looked around taking in the captains around her with curious, yet slightly suspicious eyes.

"Please," Captain Unohana spoke, to get the girl's attention and she complied by turning to face the Fourth Division captain, "You need to lay down, you have lost a great deal of blood."

The girl's eyebrows came together as her forehead wrinkled. She shook her head slightly and spread her hands as she spoke, but not in a language that Unohana or the other captains understood. There was a general stiffening among the captains as they reassessed this girl, still dressed in the bloody rags of clothing she had appeared in.

"She's definitely not with the ryoka then," Gin spoke, his smile widening as he bent down to look the girl in the face. She arched an eyebrow at him as she tilted her head to the side, though it was obvious from her visible trembling that it was taking a lot of effort just for her to stay standing.

"Be that as it may be," Unohana continued, "I do need to get her to Fourth Division for further treatment."

The girl had apparently deemed that the captains surrounding her weren't a threat as she slowly sank to a floor to a sitting position. She had paled from excursion by standing and she closed her eyes, shutting the world out for the moment.

"I doubt she's up to walking," The largest of the captains spoke, he wore heavy boots, gauntlets, and shoulder guards in addition to the bucket-like helmet that completely covered his head and face, "I can carry her."

"Thank you Captain Komamura," Unohana replied with a smile.

The large captain had taken only a single step forward when the loud, repeated _clank! clank! clank! _of wood hitting wood that served as the seireitei's alarm system. The Shinigami captains all stiffened and looked up at the sound, their expressions ranging from acknowledgement to surprise. The girl had jerked herself upright and was looking from one captain's face to the next for some sort of clue, but all held different expressions. An amplified voice sounded a moment later, only slightly muffled, "Alert! Alert!" The voice called, the words reaching every Shinigami in the city section of the seireitei, "Intruders in the city! All personnel should report to their stations!"

"What? More intruders?" Kenpachi asked the room loudly, though no one had a chance to answer as he continued, "Can it be the same ones from before?"

"I repeat, alert!" The voice continued, "Intruders in the city! Please report to your appointed stations!" Without a word Kenpachi whirled and raced out of the room, his feet pounding rhythmically on the floor.

There was a general shift in movement as all the remaining captains turned to face the mysterious girl of unknown origin. Was she connected to all this? Why didn't she speak the same language? Where was she from then?

The girl wasn't looking at any of the captains though, her expression was a mix of irritation, questioning, and dread as she stared at a large white rat sitting up on its hind legs looking back at her looking smug.

* * *

**That wasn't as bad as my usual cliffhanger now was it?**

**I was asked a few questions at the end of Part I so I'll answer a few of those here. =]**

**Q : Where are Ali's friends and the Naruto gang?**

**A : Somewhere else. This is part of the plot, it will all be explained later.**

**Q : What was the thing that attacked Ali?**

**A : The shadow beat of DOOM! I'm only partly kidding... It will be referred to as a shadow beast, shadow monster, wraith, and any other names I think of for it.**

**Q : Will the Naruto characters appear in the next part?**

**A : No, but that doesn't mean they won't appear in a later Part...**

**Q : Will Grimmjow be in the sequel?**

**A : Well, this isn't the sequel. This is another _Part_ of CrossWorlds. The sequel comes later...**

**Woops, did I let a few spoilers slip there? I believe I did... =P**


	2. Communications

**Hello Readers, did you miss me?**

**Longer chapter as a bit of an apology for taking so long. ^^**

**Words - 3,284**

**

* * *

**

**CrossWorlds ~ Part II ~ Chapter II ~ Communications**

I couldn't feel anything but pain and all wanted was for it to stop. I'd managed to get away from the shadow… _thing_ and now all I wanted was to stop hurting. I knew instinctively that meant dying, but I hurt so bad that I didn't care anymore. I just wanted it to stop.

I couldn't see anything besides darkness. I couldn't smell anything but the stench of the shadow beast that lingered there. I couldn't hear anything besides a constant roaring in my ears. All I could taste was my own blood and bile. And all I felt was the sense of falling down, down, down…

Then the pain stopped as everything became numb.

Was I dying?

I felt weightless, like I was floating along in deep water.

Then I started hearing voices. Who are they talking to? Are they talking to me? Do I need to answer? What should I say?

I felt woozy now, like when I'd been sick for a week and was finally getting better, but I wasn't quite better yet. My eyelids felt so heavy… I wasn't sure if I could open them even if I wanted to. At the moment I didn't even want to think about getting up, much less do it.

I was perfectly content to lay there and wallow in my misery until my brain caught up with what was being said around me… And I realized that voices weren't speaking English.

I gasped as the adrenaline rush that came with my sudden panic let me open my eyes and push myself to my feet with a grunt. I gasped as the world spun dizzyingly around me, but I kept my feet rooted to the floor in hopes I wouldn't fall over. Panting heavily, my vision swam as I searched franticly for any sign of the shadow, wraith, demon-thingy.

I didn't see the shadow monster, but I saw… Bleach captions?

This was odd, I'd gotten out of my Bleach fad and into Naruto, plus Grandma had been from the Naruto world so it had made a tiny bit of sense that they appeared at my house. Though that in itself didn't make any sense. So what in the world was I doing _here_ of all places?

As I partially relaxed, my breathing slowed down as I looked over the Shinigami captions carefully. Last time I had checked, by reading the arc when Rukia had returned to Soul Society, the captions didn't take well to intruders…

The back of my throat tickled and my hand flew up to my mouth as I coughed into my hand. I was a bit unnerved as I coughed up a handful of blood, but it didn't look like more than what I'd have if I'd split a lip.

I turned my head as someone spoke. I almost grimaced at Captain Creepy Clown Face, but I quickly looked away at the other captains to hide my reaction. Of all the Shinigami captains, possibly all the Bleach characters I knew, Clown Face was my least favorite. I couldn't even remember his name most of the time. I just knew I didn't like him from the episode of Bleach I'd seen where he'd sacrificed some of his division to capture Orihime for his weird experiments.

This was certainly going to be interesting.

Someone else talking made me look at Captain Unohaha. She was obviously talking to me, I frowned at her as my forehead wrinkled as I drew my eyebrows together. Why were they speaking Japanese? The Naruto characters hadn't, yet the series originally was Japanese. By all rights if the Naruto characters had spoken English, shouldn't these guys too?

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the Naruto characters had come to my world before I'd gone to their world and some of the weird crap that was going on had magically let them speak English. I'd understood them when I went to their world after all. I knew minimal Japanese and what little I did know came from reading fanfics and from a few of my college friends who had taught themselves.

I shook my head at Captain Unohana, spreading my hands apologetically as I spoke, "I'm sorry," I told her, "I don't understand you."

I watched the captains visibly stiffen as I spoke. Well, this couldn't be good. They were probably doubly suspicious of me now. Not only had I randomly dropped into their little get together here, I didn't speak the same language as they did. If something like this had happened to me in my house I would probably have shot first, asked questions later. It was safer that way.

I admit I was more than a little bit scared. My shaking wasn't all from the weight of exhaustion pushing down on my shoulders, though I also suspected that part of the weight I felt was the captains' spiritual pressure pushing down on me. I was surprised at myself that I hadn't simply collapsed into an insensible pile on the floor from the combines pressure of all the captains.

Maybe they were toning it down for some weird reason…

"_**Or maybe you're stronger than you think,"**_ Kasugami's voice chimed in my head.

I almost rolled my eyes, but stopped myself before the movement could begin. How weird would that be? The weird girl speaking a strange language suddenly starts rolling her eyes for no reason… Yeah, _that_ would go over well.

Gin Ichimaru's face was suddenly _way_ too close to mine for my liking as he spoke. I didn't know what he was saying, but I caught the word 'ryoka' and knew that one meant 'intruder.' I arched one eyebrow at him and tilted my head to the side, mustering my best 'Can I help you?' look, but didn't make any move to move away from him. Even though he was in my personal bubble, I wasn't sure I could keep my balance and stay standing if I leaned away. I was shaky enough as it was.

The adrenaline rush from earlier was wearing off and all I wanted to do was lay down and take a nap. I could probably even do so on the cold, hard floor I was standing on. Captain Unohana said something in reply to Ichimaru, but I only glanced at her. I couldn't understand them anyway, so what was really the point in paying attention?

I felt the world tilting sideways, but I managed to get my head on straight before I fell over. Now would probably be an excellent time to sit down… If they hadn't attacked or arrested me yet, the captains probably weren't going to. I bit the side of my mouth from making noise as I slowly lowered myself to the floor and crossed my legs under me pretzel style.

That set the walls around me spinning anew. I closed my eyes, holding off a groan as I fought off the nausea that followed. I was _so_ ready for a good night's sleep. I was betting I could sleep at least 10 hours straight, if not more. Providing the stupid shadow thingy didn't make an appearance in my dreams.

Someone else was talking, but I couldn't understand them, so I tuned them out as I let my mind drift back to the attack. Maybe it was some sort of ninja shadow thingy and that's why it had appeared in the ninja world.

"_**You're not very bright are you?"**_ Kabegami asked with obvious disdain.

I could learn to hate the stupid, annoying cat, _Fine,_ I thought at her, _If you're so smart why don't _you_ tell me what that thing was?_

I'd had about all the mystery I wanted out of my little adventure so far. I wanted to find my friends and go home. I couldn't help but wonder how Audrey and April were faring. I'd had the shit beat out of me and I knew I would have died if I hadn't fallen into the Bleach world when and where I did.

"_**You'll find out soon enough,"**_ Kabegami replied loftily.

I groaned mentally. Couldn't _anyone_ give me a straight answer? Sure, I'd find out what that thing was eventually, but I'd rather know _now_ so I knew how to deal with it when I saw it the next time.

I almost started at that thought, why did I even think there'd _be_ a next time?

I guess it came from the feeling that the shadow monster had been trying to kill me and since it had failed to do so that it would try again. Gee, wasn't _that_ a comforting thought?

Right now, I knew if I even thought I saw that thing I was going to run away. It made me feel like a coward, but I also knew I had no chance of fighting it. I'd kneed the thing in the groin and it hadn't even phased it. Getting hit in the crotch, whether male or female, _hurt_ and the stupid shadow thingy had shaken it off like it was a cat scratch.

What was I going to do? If that thing-

I was jerked out of my worries by the repeated _clank! clank! clank! _of what sounded like wood hitting wood. I sat up a little straighter, as I listened, though 'intruders' was the only word I could pick out. I blinked as the pieces finally clicked together in my head, I'd landed in the Bleach world at the beginning of the arch when Ichigo and gang came to Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

Well… This was certainly getting better and better…

I looked from one captain to the next to gauge their reactions, though thankfully, none of them were looking at me. Since I didn't speak the language and I'd arrived _before_ Ichigo and the others had, I presumed they didn't connect me with Ichigo and company. That was a good thing I suppose…

Kenpachi spoke and I looked at him, though the only word I caught was 'intruders.' I really needed to expand my Japanese vocabulary. I didn't have a clue what was going on right now. The announcer voice continued, saying something else before Kenpachi turned an raced out of the room.

"_**Yeash, he's sure ina hurry ain't he?"**_ A strange voice said in my head and a tug at my conscious had me whipping my head around to stare at a large white rat sitting in front of me. I could only stare at him, from the voice, dumbfoundedly, just how many voices was I going to get in my head before this was all over?

The rat was hardly like Kasugami and Kabegami. He was armed to the teeth with a long sword across his back, a katana at his side along with a kodachi and a wakizashi. Not only that, but he was covered in scars and he was wearing an eye patch. I arched one eyebrow at him, what was he, a rodent form of Kenpachi?

"_**Hardy,"**_ The rat answered my thoughts, _**"Though t'boy does have a'good fightin' spirit."**_

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded angrily as I scowled at the rat, I was so _not_ in the mood for this. I didn't need or want another voice in my head, it was too crowded as is.

"_**Ya'dun't have much'va choice," **_The rat answered my thoughts frankly, _**"Yer the onl' one who kin 'ear us so yer suck w'th us,"**_ He continued, making me scowl all the worse.

"Gee," I answered sarcastically, "Aren't I the lucky one…"

"_**Git o'er yerself and deal w'the it,"**_ The rat told me snappishly.

"Easy for you to say!" I snapped back at him, my voice rising, "I got people from another world dumped in my lap, I get jumped by a whole pack of people from school, I get sucked out of my world and into another one, I get kidnapped, then I get attacked by some shadow-monster thingy that almost kills me, and now I'm here! I don't know where my friends are and I don't know how to get home!" I was almost in tears by the end of my little triad, which made me all the angrier at myself. I pulled my knees up to my chest to hide my face, I couldn't even imagine what the Bleach captains were thinking of me.

A mental sigh greeted my words after a pregnant pause, _**"Al'ight,"**_ The rat sighed again, _**"So yer havin'a rough patch. Ye've made it s'far ain'tcha?" **_He asked and I finally looked at him. He did have a point… _**"Ye've got more p'wer'n ye know," **_I could only stare at him, feeling miserable as he sighed for a third time, _**"Here, this's why I came."**_

He made the motion of holding something out to me on one pink paw. As he held his paw out a horizontal line of light appeared there, growing quickly until it became a long sword almost five feet long. I blinked at the long sword that looked more like claymore out of medieval Europe than feudal Japan.

The sheath was scuffed black covered in scratch marks, brown string wrapped near the bottom, in the middle, and at the top of the sheath was frayed and worn. Although the sheath was battered and abused, the sword hilt gleamed red and gold. The handle, which looked long enough for me to wield with both hands, was wrapped with black leather while the ornamental cross guard flared to three points on each side to look like flames. The pommel ended in six gold prongs holding a sapphire the size of a robin's egg in place.

I could only stare as the sword finished materializing and drifted towards me, the red of the hilt gleaming with gold high lights as the light hit it. I automatically held out my hands, but before I could get them in the right place to catch the sword it dropped and slid off my hands and down my arms until I clutched it against myself with my elbows.

I blinked looking back at the rat, arching one eyebrow, _**"I'm Tachigami. Master of Blades."**_

I closed my eyes as I sighed and when I opened them, he was gone. I blinked, then rubbed my eyes with the heal of my hand, "I need a nap…"

There was a shift of movement and I blinked as I realized I was still surrounded by eleven Shinigami captains who were all staring at me…

"Well now," Captain Creepy Clown Face began, "Isn't _this_ interesting…" He stated as his mouth widened into a creepy smile. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thought about what sort of experiments to try on me.

I frowned at him and leaned just a bit in the opposite direction. There was _no way_ I wanted him anywhere near me. The tickle of moving air across my cheek made me jerk back and turn my head to find myself nose to nose with Gin Ichimaru, "Whoa!" I stated, "Personal bubble invasion!"

His smile widened a bit as he leaned back and crouched in front of me, "Sorry," He stated, not sounding sorry at all as I scowled at him.

An attention-getting cough made me turn my head to the Captain-Commander, "You, girl," I frowned at him, I _really_ disliked people calling me that, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name's Ali," I told him frankly, "And I'm still trying to figure out why I'm here."

He arched one brow at me and I returned the gesture, "If you like," Captain Creepy Clown Face's voice began, "I can take her back to Twelfth Division to run some tests."

I shuddered as I turned my head to grimace at him. I didn't want him anywhere near me in a hundred years. He grinned at my expression and I made a face like I'd just tasted something sour as I leaned in the opposite direction. I flapped my hand at him in an almost shooing motion, "I'm good. Thanks, but no thanks."

I yawned then, covering my mouth with one hand as I fought it. Exhaustion was weighing down on me and I was very ready to curl up and sleep for a good twelve hours or more. "Commander," Unohana's voice chimed in, "I would like to take her to Fourth Division for a checkup, she has lost a great deal of blood," She looked at me then, "I would also like to know how she came by such injuries."

I blinked then answered, "I was attacked by a creepy shadow monster thingy of doom," There was a quiet snort of amusement from one side of me and I turned to see Captain Pink Haori Guy struggling to cover a smile, "It's true," I told him, "I was kidnapped by evil ninja and when I escaped I was attacked by a weird shadow monster thingy!"

Okay, that sounded lame even to my ears, but I was tired and the filter between my brain and my mouth was shutting down. Pretty soon I wouldn't be making any sense at all…

"Captain Unohana will take…" The Captain Commander began, pausing to look at me with one raised brow, "… Ali to Fourth Division for observation and a checkup. Dismissed."

"Too bad…" Captain Creepy Clown Face stated as he turned and started walking towards the door. Most of the other captains followed his suit, but Captain Unohana, Captain Bucket On His Head, and Captain Pink Haori Guy all stayed.

"Well," Captain Pink Haori Guy began, "That was certainly an interesting meeting."

I was getting the feeling that the only reason I hadn't been questioned more was because the Captain Commander thought I was crazy, but that was alright for now. I yawned again as Captain Bucket On His Head stepped forward. I tilted my head way, way back and blinked up at him, "You're really tall."

For most people that would've warranted a laugh, but Captain Bucket On His Head didn't even chuckle as he knelt down beside me. I blinked at him again as he spoke, "I will carry you to Fourth Division since I doubt you are capable of walking on your own."

I nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

He paused, "I would ask you give up your sword first."

I blinked at him and looked down. I'd completely forgotten about my new sword. I wondered if it was a zanpakuto or something else as I thought about it. I really didn't want to give up my sword, I'd just gotten it after all…

"She can keep it with her Captain Komamura," Captain Unohana told him as she smiled at me, "I doubt she'll cause any trouble," I felt an unmistakable wave of threat directed straight at me that didn't go at all with her smiling face.

I shook my head at her, "My only plan at the moment is to sleep…"

She nodded her satisfaction and I felt a sudden whooshing sensation, then I was held carefully in Captain Komamura's arms. Captain Unohana turned to go with Captain Komamura and Captain Pink Haori Guy following.

The gentle rocking motion of being carried was doing a number on me and I felt my eyes sliding closed…

* * *

**Not a cliffhanger!**

**First off, big thank you to Gaara-Rulezzz and Firevoid Spitzes for the awesome reviews that helped me out of the rut I was in. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Also a note, this story is writting primarily in FIRST PERSON, meaning if Ali doesn't know about it the readers don't know about it!**

**Whew, I do apologise for not being around, but school and working keep my busy so my writing takes a bit of a back seat... T.T**

**I have two more weeks of school so hopefully I'll manage to write more. :3**


	3. Waking Dreams

**Words- 2,139**

* * *

**CrossWorlds ~ Part II ~ Chapter III ~ Waking Dreams**

Wind blasted my face as I opened my eyes to find myself standing on a flat, rocky plain with sparse dead grass braking through the rock in a handful of places. The plain seemed to go on forever until the horizon dropped away and gave way to sky. I turned in a circle, looking for a land mark of some kind, but not even a tree interrupted the horizon.

Great, where was I now?

I looked up and grimaced at the thick, rolling black clouds. I was surprised there wasn't thunder and lightning…

As if to answer my thoughts a bolt of lightning snaked down and struck the ground not five feet from where I stood. The lightning momentarily blinded me as dirt and slivers of rock sprayed my face. The thunder that followed a few heartbeats later shook the ground with enough force that I was forced to spread my arms to keep my balance.

I dropped flat on the ground, glancing fearfully up at the sky. Getting struck by lightning was not on my 'To-Do' list and being as I was the only thing on this plain I did not want to make myself the tallest. I swallowed and raised my head to look around again, surely there was _something_ around here…

"**Shur'rup 'n stuff't," **A familiar voice snapped. I turned my head and sighed with relief at the large, scarred white rat sitting up on his hind legs glaring up at the sky. Thunder answered his words and he frowned up at the sky as lightning slithered across in the clouds, but didn't strike.

"**Those're th' rules,"** The rat snapped again, his fur bristling slightly.

"What's going on?" I asked with a mental sigh. I was getting rather irritated with all the weird stuff that kept happening to me.

A loud snarl that definitely did _not_ belong to Tachigami answered me with an echo of thunder followed. The ground vibrated underneath me and I turned my head to see a massive white tiger with stripes that were a mix of black and gold glaring down at me with his teeth bared. I have no doubt my jaw dropped as I stared at the tiger who was as big, if not bigger than, some horses.

"'**What's going on?'" ** The tiger echoed my question as he turned and paced back and forth, his tail lashing behind him angrily. I took the opportunity to notice a black and silver bow slung across his back, though I couldn't see any means of how it stayed in place.

"'**What's going on?' You ask?"** The tiger continued, with a snarl as he whirled to face me with bared teeth, **"You were to take on my power next! To wield a bow! To command lightning! Instead you have a sword!"**

The tiger snarled again, causing lightning to skitter across the sky and the thunder that followed was great enough to shake the ground and hurt my ears. I swallowed, whatever had happened to normal dreams? The fact that Tachigami was here told me that this wasn't a normal dream.

"**It is not," **Kasugami's voice answered as he golden hooves appeared in the corner of my eyes. I turned my head to look at him as he calmed watched the angry tiger pace back and forth, growling angrily. Kabegami sighed, **"It is not her fault Gekigami. She is in the Realm of Swords, it is only fitting that Tachigami give her a blade of her own."**

The tiger snarled back, causing more thunder to rumble, **"There are also bows in this world!"** Gekigami argued as he glared at Kasugami, **"There is no reason she could not have wielded a bow instead!"**

I was bewildered by the whole conversation, I wasn't some prize to be won. I was just one girl who just happened to be getting humbled by all the weird stuff that kept cropping up in my life as fate threw me curve balls. I just wanted to go home.

"**Stupid girl,"** Kabegami's snobby voice snapped at me as she walked up and seated herself so she could look down at me with typical cat arrogance, **"There are forces at work you can't even begin to comprehend."**

I used to actually like cats…

A ringing cry echoed in my ears and I turned my head towards the sound as a massive red, yellow, orange, and gold bird dropped from the clouds and dove straight for me and the four assembled around me. I felt my jaw drop as I stared at the shimmering bird as it back winged and landed. Its wings remained fanned for several moments before it folded them neatly at its sides and turned its bright blue eye to me.

I stared back as I automatically stood up and walked to the bird, tilting my head back to maintain eye contact. It was easily as large as Gekigami, but I didn't get the sense that the phoenix was angry at me like I got from Gekigami. The phoenix was beautiful too, a crest rose up from the back of its eagle-like head, though the neck was too long for an eagle. Then the tail… The tail reminded me most of a peacock with the red-gold feathers that had bright blue 'eye spots.'

I got the sense that the phoenix wasn't the same as Kasugami, Kabegami, Tachigami, or Gekigami as I stared into its eyes. I blinked suddenly, "You're my zanpaktou spirit aren't you?"

The phoenix almost smiled as it nodded. I got the idea that it was a he, which struck me as weird since I was a girl with a male zanpaktou spirit. I racked my brains for what little Bleach knowledge I possessed and tried to remember if any of the characters had a zanpaktou spirit opposite in gender to them. The shop keeper guy, Urahara, wasn't the name of his sword something that meant something Princess? Didn't that mean his zanpaktou spirit had to be female?

A loud growl followed by a loud rumble had me turning back to Gekigami as he glared at me and the phoenix alternately. I frowned at him, what was the big deal with me having a sword instead of a bow right off? Why couldn't I have both?

"**Because it doesn't work that way!" ** Gekigami snapped angrily, a clap of thunder echoing his angry voice as he resumed pacing.

I sighed and glared at him before switching my glare to the other snowy white animals. I'd be an idiot not to notice the connection of all of them, but I had no idea what it was, "Well," I began in a cool voice, "It might help if I knew what '_it_' was."

The phoenix clicked his beak and I glanced up at him. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was amused. I also had a suspicion that he knew what was going on… Which was downright annoying, my zanpaktou, or soul-cutting sword, knew more about what was going on that I did… Lovely…

Kasugami sighed, **"You cannot change the rules that govern the worlds or govern our powers,"** He told me patiently, **"We are permitted to award you with one power within any given world. If we were to force too many on you at once you body would not be about to with stand it and the over load of power would kill you."**

Well… That was certainly the longest explanation I'd gotten out of them so far. The most information too. I couldn't say that their explanation made perfect sense, but it made enough sense that I understood it. I turned that one over in my head.

I jerk my head up to look at Gekigami and smiled, "But aren't there two, technically three worlds here?" I asked, 'here' meaning the Bleach world, "The Spirit World, the human world, mortal plain, whatever you want to call it, and the Hollow World. What if I went to one of the other worlds within this world? Would that work?"

Silence followed my words, no doubt as they mulled over what I said. I didn't know why I felt the urge to help Gekigami so much, I guessed it was simply because I had a feeling if he didn't get his way in some shape or form that I wouldn't be sleeping peacefully for a while.

"**That is a good idea,"** Gekigami answered, looking pleased and eyeing me with a great deal more favor. I heaved a mental sigh of relief, as he continued, **"Figure out a way to get to the Mortal Plain or the Hollow Plain. I will find you then."**

With that said he crouched then leapt into the air with a great flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, then he was gone. I blinked at the spot the tiger had occupied, at least I didn't have to wonder at what kind of power I was going to get when I officially 'met' him. I did notice that none of the others had introduced me to him and he hadn't given me his name. I guessed that was some sort of significance with them bestowing their powers on me.

Kasugami remained silent, staring at me from under the wool that partially covered his eyes. I got the feeling he was unhappy with me, but I didn't much care since I was unhappy right back at him. I didn't like people keeping things from me, especially important type things. I sighed and looked at Tachigami, frowning slightly at him, "How come when you gave me…" I paused and glanced up at the phoenix, hoping for a name, but he remained eerily silent. A gleam in his eye told me he knew that I was trying to get his name so I could release his sword self and he wasn't buying into it. I grinned at him before turning back to Tachigami to continue, "Fluffy here that I could suddenly understand everyone? The Naruto people could understand me… And how come the Bleach people could see you when the Naruto people can't?"

Tachigami smirked at me, looking like a teacher who was pleased with a pupil's progress, **"I'takes a'connictuon t'understand people ina world. W'the Nurato people ye already had't from yer Gran's her'tage. It dun' hav'ta be complex. I'twas yer sword man'festin' tha' caused't 'ere. Th'people 'ere kin see us b'cause this'sa spirit world n'we're spirits."**

I never got tired of listening to Tachigami talk. It was a refreshing change from the sophisticated blather that Kasugami and Kabegami used. I nodded in understanding, that all made sense in its own way, but I still didn't understand why all this stuff had picked me. I thought about asking about that, but I didn't think it was the right time for such things. I had a feeling I'd gotten all the answers I was going to get for one day… Or night or whatever time it was.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked Tachigami curiously.

It was Kasugami who answered me though, **"It is a in between place, a layer of the world between the worlds so to speak. You can only access it while your conscious mind is asleep though."**

Well… That was clear as mud. A world between worlds… Which worlds were the real ones and which ones were the in between worlds? It was something to think about on a rainy day at any rate. I looked up at the phoenix and wondered if I would get to meet my zanpaktou spirit in my 'soul' at some point in the future. The phoenix looked back at me and his expression looked very much like he was smirking at me. I smirked right back, I was going to have fun getting to know him.

I remembered that Ichigo and his sword's soul were very different people even if zanpaktou's were a sort of image of their wielder's soul. I wondered how and why my soul seemed to take on the appearance of a phoenix… Though Ichigo's zanpaktou was an old man and that Renji guy's had two heads and both of them talked… Did that mean Renji had a split personality?

That was another thought to ponder on a rainy day.

I yawned then as the world around me suddenly turned into a mass of red-gold feathers. My phoenix was wrapping his wings around me as he pulled me close to him. I tensed at first, before relaxing into the soothing warmth he gave off and finally drifted into real sleep…

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**And I didn't leave a cliffhanger! **

**That was fairly informative for all of you asking why this and that happened, but I raised new questions didn't I? Hehehe...**


	4. Notice

**Due to circumstances I will not be continuing CrossWorlds.**

**This is due a lot to real life and the fact that the part of my life that I wrote the main character to is over and I have a hard time visualizing that time now. It causes major writers' block for me and that stalls my other stories too. That isn't fair to those stories when I could be happily working on them.**

**I think the biggest reason I'm stopping that I have been RIPPED OFF AND WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! (**

**At least, that's the straw that broke the camel's back anyway. **

**So that's the end. **

**I do apologize to my readers for this, it frustrates me as much as it does you, I assure you.**

… **Although, if I get motivated again I might do a rewrite after some major revising. **


End file.
